


Halten

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Nein, Angst hat er nicht mehr.





	Halten

**Author's Note:**

> Schon meine zweite Tatort-Geschichte mit diesem Titel, aber ich finde ihn hier einfach so passend.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So, und später widme ich mich wieder meinen WIPs. ;-)

Boerne stellt erstaunt fest, dass die Angst, die ihm beinahe dem Atem nimmt, tatsächlich ein wenig nachlässt, dass sein Herzschlag allmählich wieder langsamer wird, dass sein Puls nicht mehr so sehr rast, dass das Herz ihm nicht mehr hektisch bis zum Hals hochschlägt. Er schmeckt noch immer sein eigenes Blut, und alles tut noch genauso schrecklich weh wie vorher, sein Kopf dröhnt. Aber die Angst lässt nach. Immerhin.

Wie oft hat man auf ihn eingeschlagen und eingetreten? Der zweite Tritt gegen seine Nase könnte sie gebrochen haben, so hat es sich jedenfalls angefühlt und angehört. Ein paar Rippen sind definitiv auch zu Bruch gegangen. Wie oft hat das Messer auf ihn eingestochen? Anfangs hat ihn der Schmerz noch innerlich zerrissen, und er hat geschrien und geschrien, so laut er konnte. Dann sind seine Schreie leiser geworden, und er hat die einzelnen Stiche gar nicht mehr so stark gespürt, weil ohnehin alles höllisch weh getan hat, jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers. Er weiß nicht, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis die beiden endlich von ihm abgelassen haben. Ein letzter Schlag, ein letzter Tritt, dann sind sie gegangen. Schmerzen, solche Schmerzen hat er.  
Er weiß nicht, wie lange er hier schon liegt, wie viel Blut er inzwischen verloren hat. Zu viel Blut hat er verloren. Viel zu viel.

Die Angst lässt weiter nach, verschwindet schließlich ganz. Er hat keine Angst mehr. Nein, Angst hat er nicht mehr.

Aber er wünschte, er wäre jetzt nicht alleine. Viel zu viel Zeit seines Lebens hat er alleine verbracht. Er hat es satt, alleine zu sein. Er wünschte, jemand wäre bei ihm, würde seine Hand halten. Alleine zu sterben ist kein schönes Gefühl. Nein, das ist es wirklich nicht. Alleine zu sterben ist beschissen. Dass ihm alles weh tut, ist schrecklich, aber dass er alleine ist, findet er viel schlimmer als all die Schmerzen zusammen.

Er schließt die Augen, und stellt sich vor, dass jemand da ist, dass er nicht alleine ist, dass er nicht alleine hier liegt, auf dem dreckigen und ungemütlichen Boden. Er schließt seine Augen, und dann sieht er Thiel. Thiel, der sich über ihn beugt. Thiel, der ihm sein typisches halbes Thiel-Lächeln zuwirft. Die Vorstellung, dass Thiel hier ist, hat etwas Beruhigendes.

 

„Boerne!“ 

Nun sieht er nicht nur Thiel, sondern hört ihn auch, und diese Tatsache schickt ein schwaches Lächeln in sein schmerzendes Gesicht.

„Boerne, wie geht es Ihnen? Können Sie mich hören? Scheiße!“

Er öffnet seine Augen, obwohl es ihm unendlich schwer fällt. Oh. Thiel ist wirklich da, nicht bloß in seinem Kopf. Thiel hat ihn gefunden. Thiel ist hier. Thiel ist bei ihm. Er ist nicht mehr alleine. „Thiel ...“

„Psst, bleiben Sie ganz ruhig liegen, gleich kommt Hilfe.“ Thiel kniet sich neben ihn hin, greift vorsichtig nach seiner Hand, und hält sie. „Wir haben die beiden Dreckskerle erwischt.“

Thiel hält ihn.

Boerne schließt wieder seine Augen, und er weiß, dass alles gut wird.


End file.
